


Don't Pursue, by Tarlan (podfic)

by cookiemom6067



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An SGC lieutenant has a problem with John and Rodney. Jack listens and acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pursue, by Tarlan (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Pursue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221029) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



**Length:** 10:55  
**Download link:** [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/5xb26d)

 **Summary:** A disgruntled lieutenant approaches Jack about DADT, Sheppard and McKay.

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for jx-walker for offering a winning bid at in the Help Japan fandom auction in 2011. Thanks for your generosity!!
> 
> Come see me on my Tumblr - [cookiemom6067](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com)


End file.
